amor y orgullo
by glen santos
Summary: Bella es una estrella pop , Edward es un ingeniero rico, guapo,pero tambien es egocentrico,mujeriego, que pasa cuando se conozcan el cambiaria por ella, y ella podria aceptar algun tipo de relacion formal, en el amor todo puede suceder
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento personal**.

Capitulo1

EPVO

Este dia va a ser de lo mejor tengo 2 fiestas a las que voy a asistir y se que me la voy a pasar genial, necesito conocer chicas nuevas, me he puesto de acuerdo con jasper para que pase por mi a las 9 pm e ir ala primera fiesta, el ya sabe mi clave si vemos la fiesta muy ñoña o sin chicas de nuestro interés pues nos marchamos alegando un imprevisto familiar, ya que tampoco nos gusta ser groseros .

Ya llegue Edward listo para la acción – me dice jasper

Esperame estoy terminando de escoger el perfume que me pondré, listo ya se cual, esta noche quiero que sea muy especial me acaba de hablar Emmet para decirme que la fiesta que ofrece Alice Brandon van a estar varias amiastades que acaban de llegar de Europa y entre ellas esta una estrella pop, aun no se quien sea ya que no quieren hacerlo publico por los paparazzi, asi que yo creo primero vamos a ala fiesta que ofrecen los miller y nos vamos temprano para llegar a tiempo con Alice.

Ok como quieras Edward yo estoy mas que encantado ya sabes como me gusta Alice pero ella ni siquiera me voltea a ver, en fin espero tener suerte esta noche-comento jasper algo triste

Nos dirigimos directo con los miller pero como ya habíamos dicho solo nos quedamos una hora y nos despedimos, de allí nos fuimos directo A la fiesta de los Brandon .

Al llegar fuimos directo con Alice para saludarla ella estaba encantada de vernos y se devora a jasper con la vista, pero como siempre jasper estaba demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta, y eso daba a entender que no estaba interesado en Alice, yo solo rodaba mis ojos, estos me desesperaban. Alice nos comento que nos tenia una sorpresa que mas tarde hiban a llegar varias amistades entre ellas una de sus mejores amigas pero que era sorpresa, de acuerdo Alice esperaremos. Jajajajja el plural no le hizo mucha gracias.

Estuvimos de lo mas amenos con varias chicas que conocimos algunas de ellas las conocía levemente por los negocios que sus papas tenían con mi familia, y otras por que en algún grado en la escuela estuvimos juntos pero a pesar de que algunas eran realmente hermosas no me llamaban mucho la atención , o si pero solo para un rato, pero tenia la curiosidad de que amigas hiban a llegar y prefería esperar no quería que ninguna de las chicas me anduviera siguiendo como perrito y me espantara algún premio mayor.

Se que no es de caballeros expresarme asi pero no quería ser herido y prefería llevarme mi vida tranquila a exponerme.

Pasaron 2 horas y llego una limosina con varias chicas adentro, la primera que se bajo era un rubia muy hermosa pero tenia cara de niña y estaba muy chica, se bajo otra pelirroja hermosa ojos verdes y cuerpo que seria mi perdición, otra con una hermosa cabellera negra y ojos azules, preciosa seria el adjetivo para ella, estaba apunto de ir a presentarme cuando llego otro limosina de ella bajo nada mas ni nada menos que la estrella del momento Bella swan ella se veía radiante preciosa, tenia una cabellera sedosa color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, un cuerpo tan natural y hermoso, y piel muy clara que le hacia realzar mas su belleza, realmente se veía mucho mas linda en persona que atravez de las fotos y la tv. Me hechizo esa es la palabra correcta, venia vestida con un corse negro muy entallado y una minifalda del mismo color, que la hacían ver una figura que te cortaba la respiración y unos zapatos altos que hacían sus piernas torneadas e interminables, por Dios había muerto y llegue al cielo, me apresure a llegar a saludarla, pero en eso me gano la partida el estúpido de Mike Newton , el era un rubio insípido pero claro su familia era de las mas ricas y se la llevo a platicar, me dedique a verlos de cerca si la veía incomoda con mucho gusto iria a su rescate.

Estuve lo mas cerca que pude y podía ver que ella se sentía a gusto con ese idiota, rayos estaba teniendo celos, eso es raro dije celos, pero ni siquiera la conozco, ahh ya se mi orgullo se siente herido eso es, asi estuve rondándola , hasta que Mike se tuvo que retirar.

Hola le dije mi nombre es Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte, tu nombre Bella verdad, ella se sonrojo al instante y me dijo si pero no creo que sea ningún secreto, (claro idiota como si no la conocieran) y a que se debe que estes en la fiesta pensé que tenias una gira, le comente.

Si pero la suspendi porque no me podría perder la fiesta de Alice somos amigas desde niñas, y tu eres amigo de ella?, si pero la conozco por jasper que es su compañero en un diplomado, O si he oído hablar de el -me comento.

Le invite un trago y la invite a bailar, la verdad es que estábamos congeniando perfecto, y ella es tan amable y amena, no podía creer que ella fuera asi, siempre pensé que las estrellas de música eran engreídas y algunas si eran asi, ya que había conocido algunas, pero ella era especial, su sonrisa me hacia volverme loco, era tan calida y sensual ala vez, al momento de empezar a bailar ella movia sus caderas que me estaba desquisiando quería poder bailar mas pegado a ella, pero ala vez sabia que si pasaba muy rápido los limites ella podría mal interpretarlo y la alejaría, era mejor contenerme y asi chanza y le sacaba una cita.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y ella ya se hiba a retirar, asi que le pedi una cita, y me dio su numero para que le marcara y ponernos de acuerdo, si era mi dia de suerte.

Ala mañana siguiente le marque para ponerme de acuerdo con ella, pero me contesto su manager que no podría atender el teléfono ya que se encontraba en relajación, pero que demonios, aahh noooo seguiría intentándolo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes son de Sthephanie Mayer, la historia es sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento mio.**

**CAPITULO 2 **

BPOV

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido y tan lento, desde que baje de mi auto y le vi, me quede prendada, nunca había sentido lo que comúnmente llaman amor a primera vista, casi estaba hipnotizada, pero se presento antemi mi salvación para no verme como una riducula , Hola me dijo Mike Newton yo pretendi no acordarme de el pero como se puede olvidar a una persona tan insistente o mejor dicho acosador, pero era mi salvavidas asi que pretendi que me interesaba su charla, pero solo estaba observando a ese chico de pelo cobrizo y despeinado tan sexy, es alto y marcado sin parecer musculoso, por Dios lo que no haría con ese cuerpo, _que estoy pensando, que pervertida._Lo estuve observando y me di cuenta que solo me veía , eso hizo que sientiera mariposas pero yo no estaba lista para hablarle , sabia que si lo hacia probablemente me desmayara ja quien lo dijera yo Miss Hielo, bueno siempre hay una primera vez, esto me supera siempre he sido una mujer que no deja que los demás vean sus sentimientos a excepción de Alice , siempre he preferido no involucrarme cuando algún chico me invita a salir, nunca dejo que traspasen mis sentimientos, asi que ahora estoy aterrada, Para mi mala suerte Mike tuvo que irse y allí me quede rogando que aun no me hablara, pero claro yo y mi maldita suerte

Se me acerco, Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen me dijo, _oh oh maldición yo y mi suerte que demonios este es el Casanova Edward Cullen, ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, este solo busca compañera de cama y según dicen estrena cada noche mmm bueno Bella saca tu otra cara me dije , _tu nombre es bella verdad? _ Ja chico listo me sorprende jajajaj_ le conteste si pero no creo que sea ningún secreto, vi que hizo mueca de claroooo , lo siguente que me dijo era porque estaba en la fiesta , creía que yo estaba de gira , le dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo que yo era amiga de Alice desde niñas asi que me di un espacio que ya había agendado con mi representante, pero yo tenia curiosidad, de donde conoces a Alice? El me dijo que por medio de Jasper , _claro el amor secreto de Alice_ o si he oído hablar de el le dije ominitiendo que ya casi sueño con el de todo lo que me dice Alice.

Me invito un trajo y a a bailar Dios este chico solo me toco y sentí descargas eléctricas y cuando empezamos a bailar mis caderas cobraron vida propia, sabia que no debía acercarme tanto, el solo juega con las mujeres, pero de verdad que no me importo en lo absoluto , asi seguimos bailando , esto era tan excitante, paso el tiempo y antes de que diera cuenta de mis actos ya le había dado mi teléfono privado, oh no antes de que le de otra cosa mejor me marcho y antes de que fuera peor me despedi, y le dije que me hablara, _ que yo contestara era otra cosa._

Desperte con una terrible resaca, pero que se le hiba a hacer necesitaba valor a noche asi que me tome unos drinks de mas, estaba recordando, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, la ver el teléfono solo podía ser una persona, corri tan rápido como pude y se lo di a mi asisitente, le dije que si era Edward le dijera que estaba en relajación , por Dios que patética excusa, pero debía pensar claramente.

Llego mi manager mas tarde a mi casa, para checar el tour que aun me faltaba por Europa, pero ni siquiera me podía concentrar, asi que cuando termine con el , fui a checar a mi administrador, para ver como hiban mis cuentas, decidimos algunos movimientos, para invertir, y todo estaba genial hasta que mi celular sono de nuevo y sin acordarme solo conteste, y me paralice al instante era el .

Hola- conteste

Bella como estas habla Edward Cullen- _por Dios que voz tan sexy_

Hola Edward a que debo el honor- _Por todos los cielos como si no le_ _hubiera dicho que me llamara, pero que idiota me había vuelto._

Como ves si te invito a cenar hoy?-me contesto

_Respira bella, repira_ MMM estoy algo ocupada, ya sabes checando mi tour y cosas asi- le dije

Suena a que me evades- me dijo el descarado

_¿Qué acaso se me nota?_ No para nada, esta bien te veo en el Chic a las 9 no seas impuntual no me gusta- _ que queeeeee había aceptado y todavía le digo que no me gusta que sean impuntuales, estoy perdida._

Trato te veo allí, no prefieres que pase por ti-Me dijo

No ya sabes los paparazi y todo eso- y era verdad no se que vallan a poner las revistas si nos llegaran a ver juntos, aunque nunca me importaba lo que decían los medios amarillistas, pero en este caso lo mas probable es que dijeran que yo era el revolcón de una noche.

Me apresure a salir de la oficina de mi administrador ya que eran las 6 , solo ami se me ocurria decirle que alas 9 como si no me tuviera que arreglar.

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude a mi casa, y empeze arreglarme elegi un un vestido straple azul acero muy pegado y corto, con unos zapatos de aguja y tiras preciosos aun ni los había estrenado y esta noche me parecía perfecto, y me diriji al club.

Al llegar el ya estaba allí, eso me pareció muy galante de su parte, y al verme casi se le salen los ojos, creo que le gusto lo que vio, y el se veía tan sexy con su pantalón negro y su camisa que para mi sorpresa era casi del mismo tono que mi vestido, y se le veía precioso, es todo un dios griego.

Llegue ala mesa y me dio una sonrisa torcida, -_pero que sexy pensé-_ Hola le dije, y el se levanto para que me acomodara en mi silla.

Tenia la duda si te hibas a atrever a venir- me contesto

Estuve tentada –le dije

Empezamos a charlar de todo un poco, y pronto la ronda de bebidas empezaron a llegar, ya estábamos muy alegres cuando nos decidimos ir a bailar, por Dios el se me acercaba mucho y yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, era tan sexy, y el alcohol no ayudaba mucho, se podría decir que el baile me estaba dando mucho calor, casi excitación, bueno a quien engaño, si estoy excitada y ala parecer el también, lo se por como me mira, todo paso tan rápido , cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos besando recargados en una pared del local, el besaba tan bien que me estaba perdiendo, me dijo quieres ir a mi departamento y solo le dije que si, en este momento yo ya no soy dueña de mi misma, y la verdad es que a lo mejor ya ni nos volvamos aver asi que, que mas que aceptar aunque mañana me arrepienta , no es que yo acostumbre a hacer el revolcón de una noche , pero el es todo lo que yo deseo.

Llegamos a su departamento y valla me sorprendió era muy grande y muy lujoso, tenia toda una pared de cristal , lo cual le deba una vista inmejorable de la ciudad.

Quieres una bebida- me dijo en un tono sexy y agarrándose su despeinado cabello.

Mmm tendras un Martini-le dije necesitaba un poco mas de valor.

Claro en este instante te lo preparo, me quedan deliciosos ya veras-dijo

Tomamos las bebidas y nos sentamos en el sillón, el empezó a besarme primero tierno , y después profundizo introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, que sabor era lo mas delicioso que había probado, empezó a recorrer mi cuello y sus manos mi espalda, mi cintura y piernas, parecía que no podía mantener sus manos quietas y la verdad es que lo agradecia, se sentía tan bien, poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo, estábamos en su cuarto, a que horas termine allí no se, estaba tan absorta por esos besos, que no me daba cuenta de nada mas que no fuera el y su glorioso cuerpo.

Me recostó sobre su cama, yo no paraba de jadear, en primer lugar por que sus manos me transmitían descagas sobre mi piel, cosa que jamás había sentido y en segunda por que sus besos son tan profundos y demandantes que no podía ni respirar hasta que fuera necesario, las caricias se hacían cada ves mas intensas, y nuestros cuerpos nos reclamaban estar juntos, y la verdad el si que sabia como complacer a una mujer, parecía que adivinaba cada movimiento, terminamos con un fuerte orgasmo que jamás había sentido y por lo que pude ver el tampoco, ya que no dejaba de verme con placer pero ala vez con algo de desconcierto, cuando terminamos nos recostamos y el al poco rato quedo dormido, yo estuve a punto pero no me podía dar el lujo de quedarme, primero porque no me quería desilusionar al levantarme y me tratara como cualquier otra y además no me gustaría que me fotografiaran saliendo de su apartamento, asi que en medio de la madrugada me vesti y me fui, al momento que cruce la puerta sentí un vacio y un sentimiento de tristeza, pero que me pasa, solo fue una noche de placer, eso me lo repeti varias veces hasta llegar a mi casa, el amanecer llego y con el todo mi remordimiento, como pude ser tan tonta de caer en las manos de Edward, espero que no se jacte que fui una mas de sus conquistas, al pensar esto me dolia y me decepcionaba , era poco mas de mediodía cuando vi mi teléfono vibrar, no conocía el numero, pero solo pensar que fuera Edward me ponía nerviosa, decidi no contestar, pero cuando fueron ya la tercera llamada decidi contestar, y en efecto era el, que me decía que había sido la noche mas maravillosa y que me invitaba a cenar , a un restaurant de comida italiana que estaba de moda, acepte no se ni porque lo hice, sabia que estaba jugando con fuego.


End file.
